


Just Dance

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, but not in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was perfect, and he was going to lose her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _At last I saw that perfect blending/ Of dreams and hopes and love/ When she danced with me_ (“He/She Danced with Me” from _The Slipper and the Rose_ )

She was perfect, and he was going to lose her.

That was the thing about time travel, about being a near-on-immortal Time Lord who insisted on traveling with humans— they lived for such a short time, even without the dangers that traveling with him usually exposed them to.

But River was a child of the TARDIS. She could regenerate, she could navigate the time vortex, she could see history the way no human ever could. For one bright, forgetful moment, he could see an endless future with her at his side, dashing through time and space in search of adventure.

She was perfect, and he’d already seen her die.

There were fixed points in time, ones that even he did not dare change. And while he was sure there were people who would use that foreknowledge to pull away, to spare themselves what heartache, he could only hold her closer, taking every moment with her that he was given.

“Something wrong, sweetie?” River asked, softly, as his arms tightened involuntarily around her.

The Doctor shook his head against her shoulder— in her heels, they were nearly of a height— then pulled back to match the faster pace as the music picked up.

“Nothing’s wrong,” he said. “Why would anything be wrong?”

She moved with him, so easily that most of the time, he couldn’t tell which of them was leading. Sometimes, he was sure that she could sense that he knew what was coming, that she was holding on to their time together just as tightly as he was.

For now, she merely smiled and pulled him close again. “No reason, my love,” she murmured. “Let’s just dance.”

“I would like nothing more,” he promised.

THE END


End file.
